leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheCuddlyCookie/Raging
So, what is wrong about raging? Well, I'll tell you. Raging is one of the MOST common thing a League of Legends player would do. The ratio of people raging at the moment to the people who play calmly is probably 100:1. My name is TheCuddlyCookie, and this is my blog post. What is Raging? (I got this from Urban Dictionary) Raging (Verb): Somebody cursing and swearing when something does not happen exactly like they planned before (or if I have to say it, 'What someone does when he or she is pissed off in the Internet.' Rager (Noun): Someone who rages. 'Nuff said. What's the problem? Well, as I had just read up, The League of Legends Community is one of the WORST '''communities in the whole history of gaming. There are always people blaming each other, raging, and much worse,trolling. That's right, people constantly rage when they see someone who is new, or is not very familiar to MMO's or MOBA's. In the game itself Well, if we ever touched the League of Legends website to download the game, we will know that there is a 'Game Info' section and if we mouse over it, there will be the letters 'The Summoner's Code' on the bottom. The Summoner's Code will explain everything from 'Do not troll or rage in the game' to 'Leave no newbies behind'. The Summoner's Code 1. '''Always Support Your Team. That means that even if you didn't get the role that you wanted so badly you would betray your friends, neighbors and family for, keep calm. Support your team. Heal and support the AD carry if you are a support. Keep doing damage if you are an AP carry and burst the enemy team down. Be a shield for your team if you are a tank. What I'm getting at here is that you must SUPPORT YOUR TEAM. 2. Give Constructive Feedback. That means that if you have someone new in your team, like maybe a Bronze Division IV Ranked player that you always hated deep inside your heart and swore to kill everyone, friends and foes alike in Bronze Division, you must help him/her to play if he/she is new. If you want to be a leader, THEN ACT LIKE ONE! Help those who are in need. 3. Facilitate Civil Discussion. It means that if you are in a chat room, be polite. Don't start fights. Keep calm. 'Nuff said. 4. Enjoy Yourself, but not an Someone's Expense. It means that if you are having a bad day, and you lost to a Garen in mid lane, thou shalt not flame at thou's enemy's team! Here's an example situation: iLoveCookies(Garen) has slain FlamingRager(Lux)! FlamingRager(Lux)(All): YOU F***ING SON OF A B****! EAT MY S***! YOU TROLL! PeaceandHarmony(Karma)(All): I apologize on behalf of my friend, he just broke his leg in a bike accident. iLoveCookies(Garen)(All): *Raises voice* Dude, I didn't do anything! FlamingRager(Lux)(All): YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY GAREN! YOU PLAY HIM TOP! TOP!!!!!!!!!!! Now, the appropriate thing to do is to /ignore Lux, but Garen takes Lux's comments as an attack. *The accidents that occur after the recorded section of the Lux player is too horrible. If you are scared after you have read the letters in Italics, please go to the nearest shoe store and order a cheeseburger.* 5. Build Relationships. We all know that League of Legends feature TEAMs, there's TEAMfights, TEAM Compositions, and last but the most important of all, TEAMwork. In games, I ALWAYS see people refusing to communicate, raging, and such.League of Legends is a team game, SO, IF YOU ARE A 5-MAN PREMADE, BE LIKE ONE! Do not argue, do not report someone for 'Doing Nothing'. So, that's all I can type for this section. Here's the link: The Summoner's Code Conclusion So, to conclude, everyone should not rage and complain just because the enemy's team composition is better than the allied comp, or someone is in Bronze Division IV, just be nice, and everyone shall be nice to you! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts